Le voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Un voyageur contemplait les nuages dans l'immensité de la plaine. Les rayons du Soleil levant réchauffaient à peine son âme glacée, l'âme d'un homme à présent solitaire... Premier écrit sur Sherlock Holmes. Basée sur un tableau de C.D. Friedrich. One Shot.


Rating : **K**

Disclaimer : _Sherlock Holmes_ appartient toujours à **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**. Je me suis inspirée des films de **Guy Ritchie** pour l'univers et le rendu des personnages.

_Court écrit pour me familiariser avec le fandom de Sherlock Holmes, à partir d'un devoir de Français sur le romantisme, datant de quelques semaines et rendu aujourd'hui, que j'ai décidé de modifier un peu pour l'adapter à cet univers magique. Il est donc basé sur son « œuvre-sujet », Le voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages, tableau romantique de Caspar David Friedrich._

_Histoire dédiée à ma Jeje, qui sans elle, peut-être n'aurait-je jamais connu Sherlock Holmes comme maintenant, grâce à elle et sa perception des choses..._

_Sans prétention, lisez sans prise de tête._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci._

* * *

_**Le voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages**_

La Nature dormait et s'animait. Le puissant murmure du vent dans le silence rêveur du ciel ressemblait aux songes brutaux d'un homme endormi.

Devant moi s'étalait cette mer de nuages, nuages qui semblaient s'accrocher désespérément aux pics saillants des rochers, tentant vainement de résister aux bourrasques du vent, pour disparaître aussi soudainement dans l'immensité du ciel, tels la valse éphémère d'une âme solitaire.

La Nature est mélomane ; mon cœur l'était aussi, un instrument désaccordé où la sonate du désespoir ne cessait de se donner.

Sur mon torse se balançait ma petite montre à gousset, malmenée au gré du vent au bout de sa chaîne, seule attache à ce monde matériel qui est le nôtre...

Elle s'agitait telle un pendule, ses aiguilles se mouvant dans un perpétuel cycle sans fin, témoins impuissants du temps qui fuyait entre les montagnes et mes doigts. Mes mains diaphanes étaient gantées de cuir, cachant au regard du monde leur véritable apparence, dissimulant la honte versée sur elles et sur ce corps tant éreinté par la vie, comme le Soleil voilé encore par l'horizon.

J'avais laissé cette vie passée derrière moi et je revoyais encore dans mes songes ses yeux bleus se poser doucement sur mon visage. Même les paupières closes, je ressentais toujours ce sentiment qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

J'aurais tant voulu revoir ce regard, tant voulu écouter ses reproches acerbes...

Devant moi s'offrait à l'homme que j'étais la vision de contrées lointaines, qu'un jour peut-être, nos âmes immortelles rejoindront.

Notre cœur est en permanence tourmenté par les aléas de l'existence, feuille morte ramassée par le vent implacable, telle la maladie qui l'avait emportée. _Elle._ Je revoyais encore son regard profond, ses prunelles insondables où parfois je me perdais...

Telle cette feuille morte et desséchée, quittant ce monde à jamais... cette existence, condamnée à pervertir le bonheur d'une tristesse pour remplir nos esprits vides.

Au loin se dessinait une montagne, illuminée par le soleil levant et ses premiers rayons.

Mes cheveux noirs se mêlaient au mugissement du vent, et les pans de mon long manteau claquant derrière moi ressemblaient aux ailes noires d'un ange déchu, dans une danse violente et exaltée, brutale, un perpétuel cauchemar dans la tranquillité menaçante du paysage.

Mon regard s'égara longtemps sur les longues trainées blanches formées par les nuages, puis sur les rosiers épineux et desséchés, vilement cachés entre les protubérances des pierres sur lesquelles je me tenais debout.

Le cœur des hommes est le lieu des sanglots déchirants, mais leurs larmes restaient éternellement taries, tel un désert infini où chaque mirage nous attire vers le précipice.

Sous mes pieds se trouvaient les rochers. A quelques pas devant moi, la falaise s'abandonnait à l'air épris de liberté.

Quelques pas et moi aussi, homme finalement ordinaire et à l'avenir incertain, pourrais-je rejoindre ces contrées tant désirées ?


End file.
